


ART: Poorly Potter

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comforting Draco, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Potter is a bit pathetic when sick; Draco finds it endearingly cute.





	ART: Poorly Potter

**Title:** Poorly Potter  
**Artist:** anokaba  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Potter is a bit pathetic when sick; Draco finds it endearingly cute.

  
  
  



End file.
